eurovisionsongcontestfandomcom-20200214-history
Für zwei Groschen Musik
|year = 1958 |position = 7th |points = 5 |previous = "Telefon, Telefon" |next = "Heute Abend wollen wir tanzen geh'n"}}"Für zwei Groschen Musik" (English: Twopenny Music) was the German entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 1958 in Hilversum, performed by Margot Hielscher, who had represented the country the previous year on home soil with the song "Telefon, Telefon". It finished in 7th place with 5 points. Lyrics German= Man wählte die Miss Germany Miss Frankreich und Miss Italy Es gibt sogar Miss Mode und Miss Bein Doch weil Musik ein jeder liebt Und es Miss Jukebox noch nicht gibt Möcht ich so gerne mal Miss Jukebox sein Für zwei Groschen Musik, für zwei Groschen Musik Und der Alltag versinkt, wenn froh Musik erklingt Für zwei Groschen Musik, für zwei Groschen Musik Und für so wenig Geld gehört euch eine Welt Wollt ihr leise Musik? Wollt ihr heiße Musik? Oder findet ihr Moll einfach wundervoll? Für zwei Groschen Musik, für zwei Groschen Musik Und für so wenig Geld gehört euch eine Welt Für zwei Groschen Musik, für zwei Groschen Musik Und der Alltag versinkt, wenn froh Musik erklingt Für zwei Groschen Musik, für zwei Groschen Musik Und für so wenig Geld gehört euch eine Welt Darf es Dixieland sein Oder Lieder vom Rhein? Oder liebt irgendwer Verdis Opern mehr? Für zwei Groschen Musik, für zwei Groschen Musik Und für so wenig Geld gehört euch eine Welt Für zwei Groschen Musik, für zwei Groschen Musik Für zwei Groschen Musik, für zwei Groschen Musik Und für so wenig Geld gehört euch eine Welt Hier der Mann am Klavier Hier der Marsch, so sind wir Hier der Förster, der singt, wenn die Heimatglocke klingt Für zwei Groschen Musik, für zwei Groschen Musik Und für so wenig Geld gehört euch eine Welt |-| Translation= They chose Miss Germany Miss France and Miss Italy There are also Miss Fashion and Miss Leg But since everybody likes music And there is no Miss Jukebox yet I just want to be Miss Jukebox for once Twopenny music, twopenny music And everyday life fades away when happy music is played Twopenny music, twopenny music And for this little money, a world belongs to you Do you want quiet music? Do you want hot music? Or do you find a minor key just wonderful? Twopenny music, twopenny music And for this little money, a world belongs to you Twopenny music, twopenny music And everyday life fades away when happy music is played Twopenny music, twopenny music And for this little money, a world belongs to you May it be music of Dixieland Or songs from the Rhine? Or do you prefer Verdi’s operas? Twopenny music, twopenny music And for this little money, a world belongs to you Twopenny music, twopenny music Twopenny music, twopenny music And for this little money, a world belongs to you Here’s the man at the piano Here’s the march, so are we Here’s the woodsman who sings when the home bells ring Twopenny music, twopenny music And for this little money, a world belongs to you Videos Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1958 Category:Germany in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Songs sung in German